My little pony- Naughty fanfiction
by TeekanBreezey
Summary: Shining armor, Flutteryshy, and Rainbowdash.


MLP Fanfiction- Shining Armor, Fluttershy, and Rainbowdash.~

"That was so stupid of me.." Shining Armor muttered, glancing down at his hooves, while Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Pinkiepie all glared at him.

"Yes it was. Brother" Twilight said gruffly. "Go appolagize to Rainbowdash and and Fluttershy."  
The little purple pony demanded, using her horn's magic to open the door for Shining. Discracefully, he trotted out.

"Ok" He said, taking off into a run. The stallion arrived at Flutteryshy's tree. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard a moaning sound. He listened for a few seconds, before knocking.

"Uh, hello? Anyone in there?" Shining Armor called  
"Just a minute!" A voice responded. It sounded like Rainbowdash.

After a few minutes, the door popped open, to reveal Rainbowdash and fluttershy peering out of the door-way.

"_Oh. It's you."_ The cocky blue-pony spat. Both of their manes were messed up and frizzy as if they had been doing some vigirous running or something.

"I came to say, I'm sorry.." Shining's voice dimmed down. "For what I said." He added, before going on. "What are you two doing anyway?"

The girls looked at eachother, before looking back to Twilight's brother.

"Can you keep a seceret?" Fluttershy said in her usual soft, barely hear-able tone.

"Depends." Shining replied, flicking his tail side to side anxiously.

"Rainbowdash and I were both very dissapointed, and well.. hurt. So after we cried a bit, we came back to my tree-house boredly. We sat around, and played with my bunnies, but it just wasn't fun enough. Then our eyes met, and well.. we started making out, which lead to other things.. Experiments..." Fluttershy's cheeks blushed apple red. Her flush dandilion mane falling over one of her eyes.

The stallion looked at the two, obviously confused. 'They had been getting romantic?' he asked himself in his thoughts. Just the thought of the two ponies saliva exchanging in the hot hair, their mid-sections grinding against one-another.. it made him a bit horny. 'Thats sexy..' He thought.

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Rainbowdash.

"C'mon girls.. you know I can't. I'm loyal to Princess Cadence." He pulled his hind legs closer together, trying to hide his boner. At the moment, he didn't even wan't Cadence.. he wanted Rainbowdash, and Fluttershy.

"Are you suurrrreee?" Fluttershy cooed in her little voice, tossing her mane back and giving Shining armor the sexiest look.

"Asahdf" His words were just mumbled, seduced by the mare's.

Suddenly, both ladies turned their backs, and walked back into the tree hut. Tails swishing aside to reveal their Pussies. Shining wet with previous liquids from their experiments. Just as they were about to close the door, Shining Armor couldn't control himself any longer. He followed them into the hut. His eyes hungrily locked on their asses.

"I see you changed you mind" Rainbowdash laughed, striding over to the stallion, and pushing him down on the couch. He nodded, as the blue mare pulled herself ontop of him. Her bare pussy against his chest.

"Ahhh" He squeaked, clentching his eyes closed. Meanwhile, Fluttershy got up onto the couch aswell, seeing his cock had fully become erect, and throbbing, she ran her tongue over the thick rod, Making the stallion shutter with pleasure. Rainbowdash smirked, and pulled herself further up on his body, before laying back, her head far off to the side of his leg. Her pussy close to his face. He began to lick at her tender, virgin, lips. Her eyes closing shut enthusiastically. Grinning, he allowed his tongue to slip in deeper. Eating her out, as Fluttershy went to work on his cock. While he ate out Rainbowdash, the mare at the end of the couch, sat down on his penis. The muscle thrusting into her pussy. She moaned with pleasure, as the three-some took shape. After many minutes of the sexual actions, the girls stopped, knowing the stallion was close to his 'peak' they both opened their mouths, and waited.

After a few more licks to his cock, cum came spraying out. All over their fur, and faces. Only a little got into their actual mouths. The rest was on the couch, and the table. White liquid everywhere. The girls giggled, then turned to eachother and began to make out once-again. Exchanging the mouth-fulls of cum they did get.}}  
-Thats all I have so far.. so.. ya. :)


End file.
